Shiin Uchiha
Background Information Shiin was born on November 11th, to be exact between the hours of 10 pm-11:59 pm. Shiin from an early age was nurtured to take things seriously, completely removing his childhood from his life Shiin showed a unique talent for being a shinobi. His parents expanded on that especially since Konoha was in a time of need for Shinobi of high caliber. His father, known as one of the most powerful Genjutsu users amongst the land, decided to teach Shiin everything he knew. This resulted in Shiin growing exceptionally, by the time Shiin was 11 he had graduated the Academy, and this was during the climate of the Shinobi World War. Once Shiin graduated, shortly after he started participating in many B-A Rank missions along with his team leader which resulted in helping Konoha survive the war. During one of these particular missions, the other 2 Genins of his squad were killed during a trapped situation him and his squad was in. Shiin and his current squad leader: Kazuo Uzumaki had survived and killed the remaining enemies. But this all happened because the trauma activated Shiin’s Sharingan. Obviously, since this mission, his Sharingan continued to evolve and become stronger after every use. With his Sharingan eventually reaching its full stage, his abilities became amplified as he became able to perceive moves quickly and even copy peoples techniques. With the Shinobi World War, Shiin was able to pick up on many things with his Sharingan. From abilities to Kekkei Genkai’s he's never seen before, all were seen by his Sharingan and recorded by it. Though he didn’t have access to everything, he didn’t need it as his abilities alone made him a fine Shinobi. By the 15, Shiin was requested for Jōnin rank. Shiin accepted it and started to lead many missions. Completing the majority of them regardless of difficulty, soon enough Shiin gained his nickname Shiin of the Copy Wheel Eye. With his skills, eventually, he was recruited for the Anbu Black ops, joining its regular unit that operated directly under the Hokage himself. Serving under him the 2nd Hokage, Shiin continued to carry his missions and increase in his ability. Eventually, his father had decided to teach him the true strength of the Sharingan, and with that Shiin learned the truth of Genjutsu. Learning how to use it proficiently, Shiin continued to hone his skills in it. His interest spiked when his Father showed him how powerful he actually was in Genjutsu, training in it for some time, Shiin gained mastery of it and Ninjutsu thanks to his gifted Sharingan. Eventually, his Sister was born, when she was conceived Shiin kept his distance and decided to watch over her from a distance. Mostly because of how the war had nurtured him to be, Shiin was cold-hearted and there was nothing he could do about this. One random day, Kazuo Uzumaki had decided to request something from Shiin, he had requested for him to show his daughter Momoko the ways of fire style since he was gifted in it. This was a personal request as Kazuo was Shiin’s Sensei during the war, and was there when Shiin unlocked his Sharingan. With time, he decided to go on a mission, an S rank mission that needed to be completed as soon as possible as it was outside of the village. Shiin had left, but on his return, he noticed the fire and the havoc going on in Konoha. From the distance, he could see the giant beast known as Kurama attack the village. With extreme urgency, Shiin took off towards the village, since he was still far, by the time he arrived the problem was solved, but Shiin had arrived at the aftermath, specifically from the Senju territory as it was destroyed and ravaged. Upon arriving he noticed Momoko Senju his pupal in training, which seemed completely distraught about the situation. Shiin had offered her a place of refuge until the casualties were counted and accounted for, giving her a place to stay until then. Once she found out her parents died, Shiin allowed her to stay under his care until she deemed herself able to live on her own. This was completely out of character for Shiin. Since Shiin had a sister as well, he hoped someone would take care of her if something this tragic happened to her. Since Kazuo was Shiin’s sensei, he felt like he needed to care for Momoko, after all at this point of his life Shiin had his own place to live as he had enough wealth to maintain himself. Shinami comes around from time to time to bring Shiin food, but she has yet to meet Momoko who actually had been living here. Personality & Behavior Shiin is extremely silent, he is the type to keep himself out of any conversation unless spoken too directly. Shiin dislikes to use extra effort unless absolutely needed, he is also very patient as he doesn’t allow many things to bother him. Shiin is also merciless, if given no choice Shiin will murder anyone. Especially if they harm Momoko or Shinami. Apart from that, Shiin is easy to talk to, he just doesn’t talk much. Appearance Shiin usually carries a Jian on his back, he dawns a brown jacket over his black shirt. Below he possesses a set of black shinobi trousers along with black shinobi sandals. On the back of his brown jacket the Uchiha clan symbol is printed just a few inches below the jackets collar. Shiin also carried a Tanto blade hidden by his waist, under his jacket. Abilities Ninjutsu: Shiin is extremely gifted in Ninjutsu, he is able to cast it effortlessly. Using Jutsus of high caliber relatively easily. Genjutsu: Shiin is to be absolutely feared when it comes to Genjutsu, he is able to cast Genjutsu with simply eye contact. It is extremely difficult to even catch Shiin in a genjutsu as he has proven several times Genjutsus won't work on him. Taijutsu: Shiin is extremely skilled in Taijutsu, he is able to hold his own with some of the best hand to hand combatants in the Shinobi world. Kenjutsu: Shiin is very skilled in Kenjutsu, though he is not trained in any specific art of Kenjutsu, he has learned to implement it into his fighting style allowing him to use it freely in conjunction with Shinobi Kumite. Handseals: Shiin is extremely skilled in weaving handseals, he is able to weave hand seals extremely quick, not to mention he can skip several hand seals and cast jutsu with way less required. He is also able to weave single handed hand seals with ease. Databook Library Casual * Fights * Missions * Story-Line * Training * Approved By: @Relinquished